mannequin
by inklaced
Summary: that is when she realises she has lost, because even though he is fully hers in body, his heart has already long been stolen by someone who deserves it more. and she's not used to losing. platinaxgreenxblue, au


Mannequin

five freeze frames depicting platinum x green x blue, in the context that blue and green were fated but platinum is engaged to him. sort of a drabble, slightly ooc? i own nothing. please read and review!

.

.

.

.

.

They've been engaged since birth. It's only natural that she shouldn't have to fight for him.

As a rule, she's not very used to fighting for what she wants. She attributes that to the fact that she's always had what she wanted, and more- she's the only Berlitz heir, so it is due her.

He proves the exception to the rule, though. He might be hers in body, but his spirit is still wild and untamed. No matter. A little healthy competition never hurt anybody. (She ignores the fact that his forest green eyes lose their shine around her.)

Another thing she's unused to is losing.

.

.

.

It's a few months before their scheduled wedding, and she finds it strange that he still shows little to no interest to her. But then the puzzle pieces all click into place. It must be someone else, of course.

She can see it, see it in the way he smirks at odd intervals, in the way his eyes wander from her sporadically, in the way he frowns almost imperceptibly when he realises she's still there.

She is outraged, of course. Who can this commoner be compared to her? (But why not her?)

She is a DexHolder, she is educated and refined, she is, if not stunning, then at the very least pretty. She's also worth millions upon millions upon millions. This other girl has nothing on all that.

It'll just take a little more time to show him exactly how precious she is.

.

.

.

He tells her, "I love you," and it sounds so right. She's been waiting for this- after all, is his love not hers to claim?

Of course it's not. For all his brilliance at keeping a perfect poker face, he can't lie to save his life, especially not to her. They've known each other since childhood, after all.

It is not her he loves. It is someone else, and it is painfully obvious too. Why must he lie? Why must he give her false hope, and blow her heart to smithereens? (Because he has to, because he must.)

But two can play at a game. If he can so blatantly, so can she. And so she just smiles, tilting her head to one side and accepting his proclamation, pretending that she doesn't know a thing.

.

.

.

The first time she sees that other girl is the first time she's doubtful about a win.

Blue Okido is another one not used to losing, and with reason too. She's one of the original DexHolders, elegant as anything and one of the most gorgeous people ever. What she lacks in wealth and prestige she makes up for in courage and resilience.

So she goes to warn her to stay away, but before she can utter a single word, the Evolver has already turned on her with the saddest smile she's ever seen.

"I know, I know, OK?" (It's a silent plea, a plea for just one last time, one last day, one last night.) She is totally, completely shocked by how willingly she would give him up for him to be happy, because she knows she'd never be able to, in a million years. And she feels almost ashamed as she watches her senior's eyes dull and glaze over with tears.

Almost.

Nevertheless, victory has never tasted as bittersweet.

.

.

.

Her smile is beatific, she knows, as she glides down the aisle, cutting a perfect figure in white. Rose petals cascade over her shoulders, thrown by adoring attendees.

It's her wedding day, supposedly the happiest day in her life.

Supposedly. Through the heavy netting of the veil, she sees her father clasping her elbow grimly, her relatives sobbing. She sees Dia, and Pearl, here to cheer her on, but their smiles are false and tinged with disappointment. She sees his family, and they don't look so jubilant.

She sees the girl who was supposed to be her, and even though she's supposed to hate her, she can't find anything but pity now. The girl's eyes are filled to the brim with tears, and her head is turned away as she sits with the other DexHolders who act as if they know nothing. They lie- as Blue usually does.

It is so, so, wrong. But she pretends nothing is, as the length of her runway diminishes in front of her, as she takes her place beside her soon-to-be husband.

When he says I Do, his eyes are not on hers but on the figure of a certain someone weeping, a small, unimportant silhouette surrounded by the crowd.

.

.

.

.

.

(That is when she realises she has lost, because even though he is fully hers in body, his heart has already long been stolen by someone who deserves it more.)


End file.
